22d Strategic Aerospace Division
The 22d Strategic Aerospace Division is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the Fifteenth Air Force, stationed at Walker Air Force Base, New Mexico. It was inactivated on 1 July 1965. The 22d Wing replaced an operational training unit at Hunter Field, Georgia on 5 December 1942 and began supervising and coordinating various aspects of dive bomber training for subordinate groups. It moved to Florida in February 1943 and continued training until 15 August 1943. Reestablished in July 1959 and later redesignated 22d Strategic Aerospace Division, it assured that assigned units were organized, manned, trained, and equipped to conduct aerial refueling operations and long-range strategic bombing using either nuclear weapons or conventional weapons. In addition, from 1962 to 1965 the division controlled Atlas ICBMs. Inactivated on 1 July 1965 due to budget constraints. History Lineage * Established as 22d Bombardment Training Wing on 28 November 1942 : Activated on 5 December 1942 : Disestablished on 15 August 1943 * Reestablished, and redesignated 22d Air Division, on 1 July 1959 : Activated on 15 July 1959 : Redesignated 22d Strategic Aerospace Division on 1 July 1962 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 1 July 1965 Assignments * III Air Support Command, 5 December 1942 * III Fighter Command, 6 – 15 August 1943 * Second Air Force, 15 July 1959 * Fifteenth Air Force, 9 September 1960 – 1 July 1965 Components Wings * 6th Strategic Aerospace Wing: 1 July 1963 1 July 1965 * 310th Strategic Aerospace Wing: 1 July 1962 25 June 1965 * 341st Strategic Missile Wing: 15 July 1961 1 July 1962 * 461st Bombardment Wing: 1 February 1963 30 June 1964 * 4045th Air Refueling Wing: 15 July 1959 9 September 1960 * 4062d Strategic Wing: 1 December 1960 20 February 1962 * 4090th Air Refueling Wing: 15 July 1959 1 July 1960 * 4128th Strategic Wing: 1 July 1962 1 February 1963. Groups * 84th Bombardment Group: 5 December 1942 15 August 1943 * 311th Bombardment Group: 5 December 1942 c. July 1943 * 312th Bombardment Group: 5 December 1942 c. March 1943 * 339th Bombardment Group: 5 December 1942 15 August 1943 * 405th Bombardment Group: 1 March – 15 August 1943 * 407th Bombardment Group: 7 April – 15 August 1943. Stations * Hunter Field, Georgia, 5 December 1942 * Drew Field, Florida, 12 February – 15 August 1943 * Clinton County AFB, Ohio, 15 July 1959 * Malmstrom AFB, Montana, 9 September 1960 * Schilling AFB, Kansas, 1 July 1962 * Walker AFB, New Mexico, 1 July 1963 – 1 July 1965. See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * Air Force Historical Research Agency: 22d Strategic Aerospace Division Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1965 Category:Strategic Air Command units Air 0022